


Question

by MarcusRowland



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Humor, surprise crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcusRowland/pseuds/MarcusRowland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an important question, and the Lone Power needs to answer it. 100-word Young Wizards / surprise crossover drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question

**Author's Note:**

> _Young Wizards_ crossover with another fandom, inspired by my finally noticing something about a canon YW character. All characters belong to their respective creators etc. and there is no intent to infringe on their rights; this story may not be distributed on a profit-making basis.

"You never said your dad used to be a cop," said Kit.

"I never knew," said Nita. "He quit and moved to New York to give mom a normal life, mobsters wanted to kill him in 'Frisco."

"And now he's a wizard?"

"I blame Dairine for letting him read the Manual."

The Lone Power retreated another step.

"Now you're probably wondering if I'm running out of juice, and you know, I'm not quite sure. But Nita and Kit are back on their feet, and Dairine's coming.

"The question, punk," said Harry Callahan, throwing another fireball, "is 'Do you feel lucky?'"

 **End**

I have no excuse... Dirty Harry crossover, of course.


End file.
